My life, would suck, without you
by Juvia-Fox
Summary: Minha vida seria uma droga sem você


- Natsu, sai daqui! – gritou Lucy furiosa para o garoto de cabelos rosa.

– Ficar é que eu não vou! – ele gritou de volta.

– Natsu... Lucy... – sussurrou o pequeno gato azulado, flutuando ao lado do amigo.  
>– Quieto Happy! – gritaram os dois, no momento, ex-namorados.<br>– Aye... – o pequeno baixou a cabeça, triste.  
>– Adeus, Natsu... – disse Lucy, apontando a porta de seu apartamento. Sem encarar o rosado.<br>Sem olhar para trás, o Dragon Slayer virou-se e com passadas pesadas caminhou até o lado de fora e esperou que o gato viesse, o garoto não olhou para trás.  
>– Lucy... – o azulado olhou para sua amiga, seus enormes olhos cheios de lágrimas grossas.<br>– Desculpe, Happy... – falou a loira, com as mãos limpando as lágrimas que escorreram no focinho de Happy, mas não enxugou a que escorreu no próprio rosto.

O primeiro dia após o término de algo que durou dois meses – pelo menos o sentimento assumido oficialmente entre os dois. Tudo acabou por um comentário mal compreendido. _"Eu não quero que você vá comigo!"_ Cada um dos dois tinha a sua interpretação da frase. Lucy pensou que estava sendo dispensada, porém, o que Natsu quis dizer é que não queria que a amada corresse risco naquela missão a qual o rosado escolheu.  
>Todos os magos da Fairy Tail comentavam, os dois evitavam trocar olhares, estavam a metros de distância um do outro. Lucy parecia decidida:<br>– Eu não vou voltar com ele. – ela disse, parecendo superior, ignorando os pedidos de Levy, Erza e Mirajane que imploravam pelo retorno dos dois.  
>Porém o rosado, estava mais triste do que nunca:<br>– Ela não vai voltar comigo! – chorava o Dragon Slayer, apoiando-se no ombro do _seu querido_ amigo Gray.  
>– Você tem que pedir desculpas a ela! – reclamou o mago de gelo sem camisa. – Seu idiota de olhos puxados!<br>– Desculpas pelo o quê? – choramingou Natsu.  
>– Natsu Baka! – até mesmo Happy sabia o motivo da raiva da loira. – Lucy ficou ofendida com o que você falou ontem! Tem que dar um peixe de presente pra ela!<br>Todos os magos que tentavam consolar o Dragon Slayer olharam para o gato com expressões faciais que diziam "Sua idéia de peixe é estúpida."  
>– Gray e o gato tem razão... Tirando a parte do peixe... – disse Kana, dando um gole no seu saquê. – Vá lá e peça desculpas.<br>– Eu não vou pedir desculpas... Eu não fiz nada de errado... – o rosado fungou o nariz, cruzando os braços e olhando de lado, teimoso.  
>– Um idiota como você não fez nada de errado? – provocou Gray.<br>– Ouvir isso de um tarado como você? – o rosado jogou de volta.  
>– Quer brigar rosinha? – o mago de gelo já estava ficando furioso.<br>– Cai dentro, Olhos Caídos! – Natsu quase deu um soco no rosto de Gray, foi quando Kana o avisou de algo.  
>– Ei, suas roupas. – disse entre um gole de saquê.<br>– Woow! – ele escondeu seu... íntimo.  
>– Haha! – riu o rosado.<br>– Agora você, vá logo pedir desculpas para a Lucy. – Kana lançou um olhar tão assustador quanto o da Erza.  
>– Aye, sir! – fez o rosado quase molhando as calças.<br>– Ei! Essa fala é minha! – reclamou Happy.  
>– Vá logo! – a expressão dela pareceu a de uma criatura cheia de dentes afiados.<br>– Tuuudo beeeem... Eu vou pedir desculpas... – o rosado olhou de lado.

Levantando-se da mesa onde estava, ele chamou o seu amigo azulado para que fosse com ele, mas antes, olhou para Lucy e viu que ela também olhava para ele. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, a loira fez uma careta mostrando a língua e virou o rosto para o outro lado. Natsu acabou sorrindo com a ação infantil dela. _"O que eu não faço por essa boba."_ Ele pensou.

* * *

><p>Naquela noite, ouviu-se uma batida forte na porta do apartamento alugado de Lucy, era uma batida conhecida. <em>"O que ele quer...?" <em>pensou a loira. Achando que ele nunca mais voltaria.  
>Ela abriu a porta e deu de cara com o garoto de cabelos rosa, dessa vez, não estava acompanhado com seu amigo gato. Suspirou e falou:<br>– O que você quer? – ela não encarava o rosado.

**Guess this means you're sorry**

Acho que isso quer dizer que você está arrependido

**You're standing at my door**

Você está parado em minha porta

**Guess this means you take back**

Acho que isso quer dizer que você quer voltar atrás

**All you said before**

No que você disse antes.

– Eu vim concertar uma coisa... – ele respondeu, olhando de lado e coçando a nuca.  
>– Q-que coisa? – ela gaguejou um pouco. – Não tem nada errado...<br>– Tem sim. – a voz dele estava doce, do jeito mesmo jeito quando ele lhe disse as três palavras.  
>– E-então... O que está errado? – ela estava começando a corar.<p>

– Tudo está errado. – ele respondeu. Isso deixou a garota ainda mais corada.  
>– N-não sei o que você quer dizer.<br>– Sabe sim. – Natsu segurou o queixo de Lucy e ergueu o rosto dela para que olhasse para ele. – Não estamos juntos, e isso está errado.  
>Mesmo que o rosado demonstrasse ser tão criança, quando se trata de demonstrar seus sentimentos ele não tem medo de expressar-se.<br>– Eu vim pedir desculpas. – disse ele finalmente. Deixando a loira com uma expressão de surpresa.  
>Os olhos do rosado não diziam o contrario de sua voz doce. Ela não tinha palavras para dizer nada naquele momento.<p>

**Like how much you wanted**

Como o quanto você queria

**Anyone but me**

Ninguém exceto eu

**Said you'd never come back**

Disse que você nunca voltaria

**But here you are again**

Mas aqui está você novamente.

– Você disse que não queria que eu fosse com você... – ela relembrou, tirando o rosto da mão do rosado.  
>– Eu disse isso, por que não queria que você se machucasse naquela missão. – ele tentou esclarecer.<br>– Isso quer dizer que você acha que eu sou fraca. – ela cruzou os braços, olhando de lado.  
>– Não, isso quer dizer que eu me preocupo com você. – novamente ele ergueu o rosto de Lucy para olhá-lo. – Não quero que ninguém faça mal à minha bobinha. – ele sorriu. Para a garota, aquele era o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.<br>– Su-sua o quê? – ela perguntou em tom de riso. – Você é péssimo com apelidos. – ela acabou sorrindo também.  
>– Eu te trouxe um presente. – ele tirou um pedaço de papel do bolso.<br>Lucy pegou o pedaço de papel e o desdobrou, levando-o para mais perto do rosto. Franziu as sobrancelhas quando leu o que tinha escrito.  
>"Olhe para cima"<p>

– Olhe para cima? O que isso quer dizer Natsu? – ela ergueu o rosto para olhar o rosado, mas ele não estava mais lá. – Natsu? NATSU? – ela acabou fazendo o que dizia o bilhete.  
>– Hey, Lucy! – gritou o Dragon Slayer de algum lugar lá de cima. – Olha pro céu!<br>Obedecendo ao que o garoto disse, ela olhou para cima. O que viu fez um enorme sorriso estampar-se em seu rosto. Lá estava o garoto, amarrado a calda de seu amigo Happy voando no céu. Lançando chamas aleatórias com as mãos, aos poucos estavam formando alguma coisa, algumas palavras.  
>– O que você está fazendo seu louco! – ela perguntou em meio ao sorriso.<br>– Fica olhando! – ele respondeu.  
>A cada chama que ele lançava estava ficando claro o presente que ele lhe planejou. No céu, para que todos os moradores de Magnólia pudessem ver, surgiram as enormes palavras flamejantes:<p>

_"Eu Te Amo Lucy"_

Quem diria que esse seria o presente do Dragon Slayer, não é algo que possa ser tocado, não é algo que possa ser provado, mas todos saberão que esse sentimento existe no coração de Natsu.

O sorriso da loira só ficava ainda maior, ninguém jamais lhe dera um presente como aquele. O presente que ela iria guardar em seu coração para sempre.

**Because we belong together now, yeah**

Porque nós pertencemos um ao outro agora, yeah

**Forever united here somehow, yeah**

Para sempre unidos aqui de alguma forma, yeah

**You got a piece of me, and honestly**

Você tem um pedaço de mim, e honestamente

**My life, would suck, without you**

Minha vida seria uma droga sem você

Quando Happy aterrissou Natsu bem na frente de Lucy, ela não pensou duas vezes, jogou-se no garoto e o abraçou mais forte do que nunca. Ninguém estava mais feliz do que Lucy e Natsu naquele momento.  
>– Você me perdoa? – o rosado ainda perguntou o que estava óbvio.<br>– É claro que sim seu bobo! – ela respondeu, encostando o nariz no dele.  
>– Eu te amo, Lucy. – ele deixou claro uma segunda vez. – E por favor, não se separe de mim de novo.<br>– Ele goosta de vooocê. – disse Happy, tremendo a língua de um jeito irritante, colocando as pequenas patas tapando o focinho.  
>Ignorando o que o pequeno gato fez, eles deram o primeiro beijo após o recomeço, o primeiro de muitos que ainda vem por ai.<p>

**Maybe I was stupid**

Talvez eu fui estúpida

**For telling you goodbye**

Para te dizer adeus

**Maybe I was wrong**

Talvez eu estava errada

**For trying to pick a fight**

Para tentar começar uma briga

**I know that I've got issues**

Eu sei que tenho problemas

**But you're pretty messed up too**

Mas você está muito confuso também

**Either way, I found out**

De qualquer forma, eu descobri

**I'm nothing without you**

Eu não sou nada sem você

Agora estavam os dois correndo de mãos dadas, a caminho da Guilda. Enquanto Happy flutuava ao lado dos dois, tão feliz quanto eles. Poderiam correr mesmo que não tivessem rumo. Tudo o que importava era que estavam juntos e nada nem ninguém iria separá-los novamente, muito menos uma frase mal compreendida.

**Because we belong together now, yeah**

Porque nós pertencemos um ao outro agora, yeah

**Forever united here somehow, yeah**

Para sempre unidos aqui de alguma forma, yeah

**You** **got a piece of me, and honestly**

Você tem um pedaço de mim, e honestamente

**My life, would suck, without you**

Minha vida, seria uma droga, sem você

...

O Dragon Slayer abriu a porta da Guilda com violência, ainda segurando a mão de Lucy ele gritou:  
>– NÓS VOLTAMOS! – podia-se ver uma pequena chama no fundo da garganta do rosado.<br>– Como eu planejei! – disse Happy, com ar vitorioso. Pousando ao lado de Charle e Wendy.  
>– Sei... – respondeu a gata branca, escondendo um sorrisinho.<br>– Isso merece uma comemoração! Vamos ver quem bebe mais! – falou Kana que já terminava um segundo barril de cerveja.

Toda a Fairy Tail estava feliz pelos dois. Afinal, são todos uma família.  
>Improvisaram toda aquela festa, até mesmo Gray estava feliz por seu <em>melhor amigo<em>.  
>– Gray-sama... – Juvia se aproximou do mago de gelo bem devagar, envergonhada para falar. – Devíamos aproveitar o momento romântico não acha...? – ela não conseguia encará-lo. A timidez era maior do que ela.<br>– Tem razão. – nesse momento usou sua magia e fez vários corações de gelo e os entregou para Juvia.  
>– Toma ai. – ele disse quando entregou para ela.<br>– G-g-g-gray-sama... – ela gaguejou, seu coração batendo tão rápido que mal podia sentir.

"_Oh... Será que ele finalmente percebeu que ama Juvia?"_ ela pensou enquanto seu rosto ficava cada vez mais vermelho.  
>– S-são para mim? – ela perguntou. Querendo ouvir uma resposta positiva.<br>– Sim. – ele respondeu. Juvia quase teve um ataque cardíaco naquele instante. – Espalhe-os pela Guilda para enfeitar.  
>– Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – ela saiu correndo e deixou o mago de gelo olhando todos aqueles que ela derrubou no caminho.<br>– O que deu nela? – ele perguntou para si mesmo.

– Charle, eu te trouxe um peixe. – falou Happy, com as bochechinhas vermelhas, mostrando um peixe para a gata.  
>– Gato... Eu... – ela suspirou e logo sorriu de leve. – Obrigado, Happy. – disse ela pegando o peixe.<br>– SÉRIO? – o pequeno azulado estava surpreso, quando Charle fez que Sim com a cabeça.  
>– Ela goosta de vooocê! – falou Wendy, tremendo a língua do mesmo jeito irritante.<p>

Natsu e Lucy observavam todos da Guilda, o melhor lugar do mundo para eles, sorriam, todos os seus amigos estavam ali, comemorando a felicidade dos dois.  
>– Ei! Eu quero ver um beijo! – disse Erza, sorrindo docemente. – Subam nessa mesa! Reedus fará um quadro dos dois!<br>– Não tem necessidade disso, Erza. – disse Lucy envergonhada.  
>– Subam logo. – insistiu Erza, já entre Lucy e Natsu, segurando nos ombros deles e sorrindo.<br>– Aye, sir! – os dois fizeram juntos.  
>Obedeceram a amiga <em>docemente assustadora<em>. Subiram na mesa e ficaram olhando para todos os membros da Guilda que gritavam: Beija! Beija!  
>Natsu coçava a nuca e Lucy estava com as bochechas vermelhas, mas logo atenderam ao pedido dos amigos, deram um beijo na frente de todos que vibraram como nunca. Enquanto em questão de segundos, um quadro era pintado por Reedus.<p>

**Being with you is so dysfunctional**

Estar com você é tão disfuncional

**I really shouldn't miss you**

Eu realmente não deveria sentir sua falta

**But I can't let you go**

Mas eu não posso deixar você ir

**Oh yeah**

E assim foi o término e o recomeço. Foi gravado em um quadro para sempre. Mas havia algo que Lucy jamais esqueceria. Algo que Reedus mais tarde mostrou que também havia eternizado em um dos seus quadros.  
>O dia em que um idiota de cabelos rosa escreveu nos céus que a ama.<p>

**Because we belong together now, yeah**

Porque nós pertencemos um ao outro agora, yeah

**Forever united here somehow, yeah**

Para sempre unidos aqui de alguma forma, yeah

**You got a piece of me, and honestly**

Você tem um pedaço de mim, e honestamente

**My life, would suck, without you**

Minha vida, seria uma droga, sem você


End file.
